The Art Project
by AlleyBeanAlex
Summary: When Georgie  Kindergoth  gets paired with Ike in an art project making half their grade, he wouldn't expect to be blowing off his friends to go over to Ike's house to work together.


**Chapter One**

"Where's Georgie?" Dylan asks to no one in paticular, flipping his hair out of his eyes only to have it go back in the same place.

All the goths, exclude Georgie, were in their usual hangout, behind the school near the dumpsters. They've been smoking, writing poetry and listening to music from their stereo, typical goth stuff. They've been sitting there for about half an hour and just now someone noticed the smallest of the group wasn't there, or just the first to point it out.

"He told me his bitch of a mother found out that he skips school every day and now he has to go to every fucking lesson, it was fucking obvious, dumb whore just too stupid to notice, conformist bitch," Henrietta answered in a monotone voice while taking a drag of her cigrette.

"So what? Now he has to go to class? Doesn't concern any of us," Ethan stated, he did think it didn't matter to him because it wasn't him having to listen and conform with the rest of the Justin and Britney wannabes.

"Yup," Henri agreed, eyes closed, tapping her foot to the song that was currently filling the silence.

* * *

><p><em>Fuuuuuuck, I need a fag and coffee and a fucking knife to use to slit the throat of that fucking annoying bitch at the front of the classroom! <em>Georgie thinks to himself, pulling at his hair in misery.

"Okay class, we have a project we're going to have to do for half of our grade for the entire year and you'll need a partner," everyone suddenly scooted closer to a friends, "But I'll be assigning them," the teacher, Mrs. don't-give-a-flying-fuck, added on smiling. Groans were heard from many people. _Conformist assholes._

"Filmore and Ruby"

"Hannah and Jacob"

"Justine and Melissa"

"Georige and Ike" _Ike? You've got to be kidding me. _She continued to call out names but since Georgie's already been paired he didn't listen. _I got a conformist jock, woopy! _Georgie thinks sarcasticly.

"Hey," Ike says sitting beside Georgie, maybe a bit to close, Georgie scoots over in the opposite direction. Ike notices but doesn't move any closer. _Good, he's smart._

"Whatever. What lesson are we in again?" Georgie asks unaware of what they were supposed to be doing this project about because he doesn't even know what subject they're in. Ike looks at him like he's stupid. _Asshole._

"Art, I had an idea where we'd paint a lone girl sitting on a bench, but have poetry in there too, maybe add some other stuff," Ike suggests. Without a word Georgie gets out his notebook and starts writing.

**You left me to pick up the pieces  
>Gone without a word<br>I sat there waiting for you  
>Your presence never saw nor heard<strong>

**I waited days, weeks, months  
>Telling myself it wasn't true<br>You wouldn't leave me  
>So I waited for you<strong>

**My hope was still strong  
>Though it was slowly slipping away<br>I started asking questions  
>Did you really leave me a stray?<strong>

**I finally came to terms  
>That you betrayed me and left<br>Thinking over our past I relised  
>Our love was short and deft*<strong>

**Little did I know  
>You lay down in your bed, gun in hand<br>You couldn't take it anymore  
>It was the beatings you couldn't stand<strong>

"Done," he announces. Ike looks at him, shock on his face.

"Already? Damn, let me see?" he asks, hand reaching out, waiting for Georgie to hand him his notebook. He does. Ike reads it over, eyes bigger when he's done then when he started.

"Wow that's good," he says a small smile appearing on his lips. For some reason him complimenting Georgie's poetry makes Georgie smile too.

"It's about a girl that had a boyfriend who just disappered, she waited for him but eventualy gave up thinking he moved away without telling her but really he shot himself because his father beats him," Georgie explains.

"Well that's great!" Ike smiles, "Now we just have to do this painting, Miss Darby says that we could add a few things that relate to the picture, like your poetry, but I think we should finish the painting first," Ike says. The bell that indicates it's time for lunch rings.

"You should come over to my house after school so we can do the project, here's my adress," Ike hands Georgie piece of paper.

"Bye!" he yells while running towards the caferteria. I look down at the piece of paper._ Well this is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p>Georgie goes around back to meet up with his 'fellow goths'.<p>

"Look who decided to join us, did you catch conformity?" Dylan jokes handing Georgie a cigrette. He eagerly takes it, lighting it quickly and breaths in the smoke. He sighs it out.

"Ahh, I needed one of those," he smiles. Georgie takes a seat next to Ethan, grunting as his butt hits the cement step.

"So, is school still the shithole we left it as?" Ethan asks smirking at the younger goth's misfortune.

"Yeah, got a project to do _and _I have Ike Broflovski as a partner for the whole of the school year," Georgie tells them all.

"Unlucky, isn't his brother that fag in our grade?" Dylan asks, puffing out smoke.

"Yeah, the one that's gay for Raven," Henrietta answers Dylan. They all told eachother after the 'Raven incident' that they were going let common conformist into their group that easy, they need more that a break up to get in now. Even though they're not lining up to join, the goths are still picky on who gets to come. Dylan suggests Tweak Tweek because of his coffee addiction. Henrietta suggests Kenny McCormick because he dies all the time, so he _must _know pain, but Georgie think she just wants him in for some 'hot ass'. Ethan suggests Craig Tucker because his expression doesn't change, he's just blank. Georgie doesn't suggest anyone, he hates everyone.

"Are we going to my house after school to sit around in my room and write poetry?" Dylan asks all the goths.

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Um, I can't," Georgie say, all goths look at him like he's grown two heads. He'd be suprised too, goths arn't usually busy, _ever._

"Why? Bitch of a mom gave you a curfew too?" Henrietta asks sarcasticly.

"Uh, yeah, she wants to 'get me back to the way I was before I went _dark_'," Georgie lies smoothly. He's really going over to Ike's house.

"Whatever," Henrietta shrugs.

* * *

><p><em>This looks like the right adress, <em>Georgie thinks, looking at the piece of paper Ike gave him. Walking up to the door Georige was thinking if he should just turn back around and go to Dylan's house, but he told them he had to be home, _I could say I snuck out, yeah I'll say that! _Just as Georige was about to walk away, in mid turn the door flew open.

"Hi Georige!" a voice, Ike's, called out happily. Georgie groaned turning back around. _The hell? Was he waiting for me or something?_

"Uh, hi," he said looking around awkwardly. A few seconds of silence it started to get even more awkward. Georgie started biting his bottom lip something he does when he's in an awkward situation, like this. The thought of just turning around and leaving crossed his mind but before he could decide to go with it or against it Ike broke the silence.

"Do you want to come inside, we could work on the project," he asked. _Ofcourse, that's why I'm here idiot._

"Whatever," Georgie said walking past Ike into the door. Georgie looked around seeing a pretty plain house, nothing special.

"Ike? Who was at the door?" 'the fag in Dylan's year' came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. Looking up he spotted Georgie.

"Oh? The little goth kid? What's he doing here?" _Little goth kid? Seriously? I should've just went to Dylan's._

"We're doing a project for art," Ike states, his voice monotone. With that 'the fag in Dylan's year' nods his head and heads back in the kitchen.

"Well, let's get this started," Ike says moving over to the couch, signaling Georige to follow.


End file.
